Battle for Dream Planet
Battle For Dream Planet is a camp created by TheSwoobatNinja it had 21 contestants divided into 3 teams! Challenges 1. Come Up with a team Name: The Contestants had to come up with a team name and the three best would pick the teams and recieve a immunity token Winners: Epic Pineapples Losers: Skeleton Riders Immune: Rocky Token Winners: Woody, Tennis Ball, Rocky Eliminated: Fiery (TeamSevenYT) 2 Votes 2. Halloween Costumes:Come up witha Halloween Costume, but only half of them did. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: Eggy and Saw Token Winners: Eggy,Needle Eliminated: Clock (yoshiman4321) 4 Votes 3. Vehicles of doom:Pick a vehicle and it will give you a certain amount of points Bus: 10, Train: 8, Subway: 6, Motorcycle: 4, Car: 2, Racecar:0, Tractor: WT, Mystery: Teleporter Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: Balloony Token Winner: Eggy Eliminated: Ice Cube (rejoined right after) 2 Votes. Pin (Thedomster9000) Quit 4. The Power of three: Team up with Teams of three and do an obstacle course, Also Pin quit and Ice cube rejoins. Winners: Bubble, Coiny, Pen Losers: Eggy, Saw, Leafy Immune: Spongy, Pillow, and Woody Token Winners: Bubble, Coiny, Leafy, Grassy, Marker, Ice Cube Eliminated: Saw (cyberkittenz) 4 Votes 5. BFDI Favs and Least Favs: Tell who your favorite and least favorite BFDI(A) character is. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: Pillow and Eggy (XQZ) Token Winner: Ice Cube Eliminated: Spongy (challengerobjects163) 6 Votes 6. Hungry,Hungry Contestants: Eat cake slice without throwing up. All the members of Team Epic Pineapples was spited into 2 and place them on Team Skeleton Riders and Team T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. for a while. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: Woody Token Winner: Rocky Eliminated: Balloony (JDOCJO5814) 3 Votes 7. Recommended Characters:The contestants must created thier own recommenend characters, also the eliminated contestants are compete the changelle for the spot back to the game, but everyone expect Firey had a chances to rejoin the game. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A Immune: None Token Winner: Saw Rejoins: Saw (cyberkittenz) 5 Votes Eliminated: Grassy (Thewugglejack) 2 Votes 8. Guess That Ridder: The contestants must solve the ridder,also some contestants had move to another teams. Winners: Skeleton Riders Losers: Epic Pineapples Immune: None Token Winner: None Eliminated: Ice Cube (Sylroxx1) 5 Votes 9. Hide and Seek With Evil Leafy: The contestants play hide and go seek with Evil Leafy. Winners: Epic Pineapples Losers: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. Immune: Coiny Token Winner: None Eliminated: Leafy (SuperMightyMicheal) 2 Votes 10. The Number Game: The Contestant must pick up a number, that it. Winners: T.T.T.I.G.T.W.A. Losers: Skeleton Riders Immune: None Token Winner: None Eliminated: Rocky (Tacoburger22) 3 Votes 11. Race of the PM's: PM me also the teams have merged and a debuted joins the game Danger Zone: Teardrop, Needle, Pillow, Tennis Ball Eliminated: Pillow (Mapmaker42) 2 votes Debuts: Puffball (Tacoburger22) 12 Votes, Bomby (principedorado) 1 Vote 12. Dodgeball. Throw dodge balls at each other Danger Zone: Bubble, Bomby, Needle, Tennis Ball Token Winners: Teardrop and Puffball Eliminated: Bomby (principedorado) 5 Votes 13. Jokes on you: The challenge was to tell me a joke meanwhile the eliminated contestants took a quiz and the contestant with the highest score rejoined! Danger Zone: Coiny, Tennis Ball, Pen, Eraser Eliminated: Tennis Ball (SuperMightyMicheal) 8 Votes Rejoins: Spongy (11/18) 14. I M SO SMRT: The contestants are taking a pop quiz. Danger Zone: Pen, Needle, Eraser, and Spongy Token Winners: None Eliminated: Spongy (challengerobjects163) 1 Vote Icons Balloony.png|Balloony Bubble.png|Bubble Clock.png|Clock Coiny.png|Coiny Eggy.png|Eggy Eraser.png|Eraser Fiery.png|Fiery Grassy.png|Grassy Ice Cube.PNG|Ice Cube Leafy.PNG|Leafy Marker..png|Marker Needle.png|Needle Pillow.png|Pillow Pen.png|Pen Pin.PNG|Pin Rocky.PNG|Rocky Saw..PNG|Saw Spongy.PNG|Spongy Teardrop.PNG|Teardrop Tennis Ball.PNG|Tennis Ball Woody.PNG|Woody Puffball!.png|Puffball Bomby.png|Bomby Elimination Table Facts and Trivas *Pin is the only contestant in BFDP to quit. *Tennis Ball is the first contestant to use a token (Immunity Token). *Needle is the first contestant to use a win token. *Grassy has been put up for resign ups the most at two times. *Pillow and Saw are the only contestants to put on all three teams. *Team Skeleton Riders made the longest win streak (Changelle 2- Changelle 8). **It the only team to lost two members (Firey and Rocky) **The first team to lost a team captain (Rocky). * Fiery was the first person to sign up and was the first eliminated! * Fiery, Pin, Spongy, Eraser, and Pillow are the only contestants who have not done a confessional yet ** Clock is the lowest ranking contestant who did a confessional ** Eraser is the highest ranking contestant who hasn't done a confessional Assets Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Needle Category:Teardrop Category:Fiery